For the Both of Us
by janesbiotch
Summary: Lucifer prompt: Chloe and Lucifer are together and Chloe is perfectly happy until she overhears Maze and Lucifer discuss what will happen when Chloe dies. Lucifer is adamant that he will not return to Heaven, even if it means losing Chloe forever. He loves her and will enjoy the time he has with her on Earth, but he will not let his father use her to force his obedience.


**For the Both of Us**

Chloe opened her eyes slowly. When she realized where she was, she couldn't help but smile. It had been over two years now, but it still brought a smile to her face when she woke up and realized that she was in his bedroom. She was in a bedroom that she shared with the love of her life Lucifer Morningstar, oh and he was the devil. That was old news though, now he was just her boyfriend Lucifer. Her boyfriend that wasn't in bed with her. She glanced at the clock noticing it was almost three, what could he be up to now?

Mazikeen Smith stood speechless in the kitchen of her former boss now best friend, did she just hear him say what she thought he did? No, he couldn't be saying that, not here not now!

"Lucifer." She gasped wiping the tears springing to her eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic Maze, you have to know that is how it's going to be in the end? A hundred years from now, maybe two hundred, you will be here right by my side in every way. Just like before, I love you." He looked at her as if she was an idiot.

"What about Chloe? What about everything that has happened? You can't just…how can you stand there saying this as I wear the ring of another. Another that I love with my entire being!" she shouted.

"There you go again with the dramatics. I'm going to be with Chloe for the rest of her life, and although we know now it will be quite longer than your average human she will die. She's going to heaven we know that, and that's a place I'll never go. Not again!"

"Your father has forgiven you Lucifer, you have been redeemed. Look around, I can't believe I'm saying this, but he loves you. It's the hormones, when with this end." She groaned.

Lucifer couldn't help it. He loved getting a rise out of Maze, ever since she had gotten herself pregnant, and become a host to a living thing with an actual soul she felt emotions vigorously, and everything made her cry This conversation wasn't meant to be this serious. He realized now he couldn't talk to her until the spawn clawed its way out.

"Chloe has suffered enough now Maze, and it's all been because my father put her in my path and she chose to love me. Her life is overly complicated being the devil's consort, when she dies I'm going to let her have a peaceful afterlife, besides you know the complications of why I still in the end may not be able to join her. You though, no matter what you do Maze I'm sorry, but you won't be allowed up there."

She was rubbing her belly absentmindedly. She knew that no matter how much she loved the life growing inside of her their paths would be two very different paths. Hell, every day she was more frightened that she only loved it because of the soul in it's body, but then again that could because of an old tv show she was watching.

"Maze! Are you listening?"

"Yea, but Lucifer you are allowed in heaven. You are your father's favorite son, and when he needed them they were nowhere around, when the bad things had to be done you did it!"

"She is already spending her life being the great cop with the ex whore of a boyfriend. I know what people think that she decided to spend her life with me. I thank her everyday for that and I'll never be worthy of it, of her. When she passes on, I will not let her be the one that makes everything awkward in the Silver City. I've tainted her life, I won't taint her afterlife!"

"So, you love me yay!" she false cheered.

"It's something you've always known don't get weird on me okay. I love you Maze, I'm not in love with you. Linda has helped me see the difference, but I know that when she's gone, and my days get dark, you'll be there to make the days a little lighter. I promised you a long time ago I wouldn't abandon you. I'm a man of my word always. Now, it's quite late I shall give you a ride home a woman in your state shouldn't be driving this late, or even better there's the guest room."

"Listen as I told you and my husband I'm creating life here, I use to run hell for your father's sake. I can go where I damn well please. I shall see you in the morning, you and my husband need to stop thinking that because I'm going to be a mother I'm all soft now. Oh, put your hand here, Linda's kicking!" she squealed grabbing his hand.

"Woman you're quite mad aren't you." He smiled feeling around for the spawn to do its trick. This one was trained quite it seemed.

"That's my cue to leave." She removed his hand and exited the kitchen.

She walked right out to find Chloe there. She'd been listening.

"Chloe, you have to know that it's not like that. I know I told you how I felt about him but-"

Her statement was cut off by Chloe hugging her tightly. She could feel her trembling, she was crying. She knew that Chloe remembered what she had told her about her feelings long ago, but she had to know that things were different right now.

"Chloe I-  
"Promise me." She stopped her.

"Promise you what?" she asked.

"That when we're all gone, and he's all alone. Promise that you will really love him, tell him everything you told me."

"I will, but we're talking eons from now. I'm married and look there's the spawn. Dammit, the two of you have caused way too many emotions from me tonight. I'm Mazikeen Smith, the devil's right hand I strike fear." She stated wiping her eyes again.

"Speaking of fear, any more success at being an evil stepmother?" she asked trying not to smile.

"She thinks it's a game. She doesn't take anything I say seriously. I've told her that when the new one comes, she'll have to give up her room and sleep in the basement, or maybe under the stairs like Harry Potter that she loves so much, but she just laughs."

"That's my girl, hey make sure Dan gets her to school on time tomorrow okay. I think it's too late to try and be a wicked step mother to the President of your Fan Club."

"Damn these feelings, I better go." Maze smiled giving her one more hug before entering the elevator.

Chloe rounded the corner and just stood there for a moment to look at him. He really was adorable when he let his guard down. They had been through so much, and things about his appearance had changed, but her heart still skipped a beat when he looked at her, even if he was wearing glasses. They made him look sexy as ever, she would discuss the curls later.

"What are you doing?" he asked smiling at her.

"Nothing, I woke up to an empty room." She pouted putting her arms around his neck.

"You know how my nights are, and you were sleeping so peacefully. So, came to the kitchen, decided to get a snack." He smiled gesturing toward the fruit in front of them.

"So, you guys were down hear eating fruit?" she asked pretending not to see the evidence of chocolate cake around.

"We had fruit, you know I don't lie. Would you mind if I gave Maze a ride home? I'm sure Daniel would have something to say if I didn't make sure his offspring got home safe."

"I was just about to say that, I'm sure she's just making it to the parking lot. I'll take care of everything here."

"Thanks darling, you're the best." He smiled capturing her lips.

She melted. She was going to tell him that she heard everything that he said. She wanted him to know that she'd gladly spend her afterlife in hell if she had him, but she knew why he said the things that he did. She would love him forever, this was a promise she made long ago. She would just enjoy all of this and be sad later.

"Drive safe." She said to his retreating back.

She listened for the sound of the elevator and then she turned to the remaining occupant of the kitchen.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" she asked.

"Cake mama!" her little angel squealed from his high chair.

"Come here you little angel." She smiled pulling him from the chair. She smiled as she wiped the chocolate from around his little mouth.

She leaned into all those curls on his little head and took in his heavenly scent. She knew also was a reason that when she did pass on he would remain here.

"You really have to stop being a night owl like your daddy and Auntie Maze Sammy. You're a growing little monkey you need your rest." Smiled hugging him tightly.

"Did you have fun with daddy?"

He smiled laying his head on her shoulder sighing.

"I know sweetheart I worry about daddy too, but don't worry when we're gone Auntie Maze will love him enough for the both us. Now it's time for bed." She smiled as she turned off the light.

 **End Notes: Yea I am hating that I post this and I might take it down. This is like part 8 in my BROKEN ANGEL series. I haven't started posting it yet because I want to be finished with a story first you know. I posted this but I see now it makes you wonder about certain things right, but other people post out of order right. So let me have ur thoughts.**


End file.
